Frank Dawson
Frank Dawson is the secondary antagonist of the 2017 action-adventure film Okja directed by Bong Joon-ho. He is the right-hand man of the Mirando Sisters and the spy of Nancy Mirando in the corporation. He was portrayed by Giancarlo Esposito, who is known for portraying Gustavo "Gus" Fring in Breaking Bad, Sidney Glass in Once Upon a Time ''and ''Gideon ''in The Mandalorian''. Biography Frank Dawson is a cold associate with the Mirando Corporation, he is Lucy Mirando's right hand man, but also Nancy Mirando (the former CEO and Lucy's twin sister) spy. Frank is first shown watching the first press conference of Lucy as the CEO, when she announced the Best Superpig Contest project, where superpig piglets will be given to farmers all around the world so they can take care of them for ten years, then Dr. Johnny Wilcox, an eccentric zoologist and beloved celebrity will choose the winner. A little girl called Mija takes care of her huge superpig called Okja. Mija runs away to Seoul to find Okja, where she sees her as she is being loaded onto a truck. Mija manages to chase down the truck which is eventually intercepted by another truck, run by the Animal Liberation Front (ALF). In the resulting chaos Mija and Okja run away causing havoc though they are eventually saved by the ALF. Recognizing that Mija is Okja's owner, they tell her that their plan is to put a recording device in Okja's ear and let her be re-captured by the Mirando corporation to show how brutally they treat their animals. Mija tells them to return her to the mountains but their translator, K, deliberately lies, causing the group to believe Mija went along with their plan. They abandon her, and Okja is recaptured. When the footage of the chase goes viral, Lucy calls a meeting with the most important associates of the company, Frank is obviously there, he calls Nancy so she can hear the meeting in secret, Frank and Lucy come out with the idea of fixing things with the public by making Okja and Mija the new face of the company and reunite them in a public event. In the event, a parde is put on the streets to celebrate the ocasion, Frank reveals to Lucy (who thought Nancy was in U.K) that her sister is in America since a long time ago, Lucy gets angry because she is terrifying for the people, she continues with the show anyway. Hearing the chaos, Nancy who was eating with Frank on a restaurant decides to intervene, she and Frank arrives to the parade, humiliates her sister one last time and takes charge of the corporation, arresting the members of the ALF, Jay, K, and Mija escape and try to find Okja in a mass killing plant. The group search for Okja but are unable to find her until Mija sees her going up the ramp to the slaughterhouse. In order to save Okja she runs through the killing plant and sees many dead super pigs. Mija sees Okja as she is about to be slaughtered and shows the Mirando employee a photograph of herself with a baby Okja. The man seems moved, but Nancy and Frank arrive and Nancy tells Mija and the man that Okja must be slaughtered, Mija offers the golden pig to Nancy in exchange for Okja's life, Frank cleans it and gives it to Nancy, she accepts and orders the man to free Okja, Nancy and Frank leave with the gold pig. In a post-credits scene, Jay is released from prison and gets on board a bus with K and the other members of the organization, who reveals that ALF will be attending a major meeting involving all of the Mirando shareholders. Then, they all put on their masks again. Category:Spy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Extremists Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Evil from the Past Category:Lawful Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Master Orator Category:Greedy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wealthy Category:Torturer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Power Hungry